


In a Sexy Way

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cuddling, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 chapters of David and Tommy getting into all kinds of sexual situations.</p><p>30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge. Will get them all done eventually but not on a regular schedule. Each chapter stands alone, will update the tags as each new challenge is added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #1 Cuddles (naked). PS I'm [tedaltmans on tumblr](tedaltmans.tumblr.com) if you want to find me there!

David could feel every cell in his body rebelling against the thought of taking another step.

Rationally, he knew that wasn’t plausible. His cells didn’t function in solitude and they definitely didn’t form opinions but with his mind so focused on keeping his eyelids open, he couldn’t really disagree. The battle was long, the terrifying space creatures were being hauled away by containment units, and New York was still mostly standing so he considered it a win but at the end of it all, David was exhausted.

Now, in the aftermath, he just wanted to fall into a pile of something soft and sleep for a week.

But to do that, he had to leave the shower.

Billy had enough magic juice left in him to teleport them all back to base, thank God. David could only imagine them all—ripped costumes (who knew terrifying space creatures could vaporize some fabrics?), covered in grime, the bullet holes in Teddy’s arm still healing—riding the subway back to Bishop Publishing. After that, he and Tommy made it up the stairs with only slight difficulty, tripping exactly twice before making it to the second floor landing. They staggered into their bathroom, fought off their remnants of their uniforms, and managed to stay standing under the spray.

The steaming water pounding against David’s back revitalized him enough to let out a hoarse laugh at the thought of Noh Varr crammed on the subway using what was left of Billy’s cape to cover himself, almost slipping against the slick porcelain tub. As he jerked upright Tommy snuffled against David’s shoulder, where he’d apparently been dozing off, and turned to tuck his nose against David’s neck.

With the heat of the shower soothing his weary muscles for a moment, David carefully washed Tommy’s back. His movements were slow and deliberate, half because he didn’t have the energy to move any faster and half because he was mindful of the purpling bruises splotched over his pale back. He methodically dragged the washcloth over what skin he could reach, the speedster worn so thin he wasn’t complaining about the snail’s pace.

Tommy dutifully lifted his head as David swiped strawberry scented soap over his chest and responded in kind, wiping the sweat and filth from the fight off dark skin though his movements weren’t nearly as coordinated. Cleaning anything below their thighs was determined a lost cause. David was pretty sure if he leaned too far he’d fall right over and who knew if he’d be able to stand back up again. He maneuvered them so that Tommy was beneath the spray, lathering shampoo in his hair to get it back from dingy gray to pure white.

When the soap was rinsed away their next big challenge was stepping out of the tub. With cautious movements and turn-taking, they were able to relocate to the fluffy mat on the floor. David snatched a towel from the rack with the tip of his fingers and gave his best effort in drying first Tommy and then himself.

They were still more damp than dry when he gave up and instead tried to guide Tommy back into their room.

It didn’t help that Tommy was using him as living crutch. Comparatively, Tommy was small—shorter, definitely, and leaner. But as David had to divert all energy into directing his body forward, Tommy’s added weight felt like trying to move a mountain.

“Come on,” David coaxed. “Move. Bed.”

“Mpphhfff.”

“No I won’t carry you.”

Tommy’s arms hooked around David’s naked waist, wet head still firmly resting on his shoulder. The towel flumped to the floor, abandoned where it fell. The best David could do was steer Tommy in front of him, bumping chests until Tommy got the idea and walked backwards toward their room.

They fell onto the mattress together, in a heap on top the blankets, Tommy instinctively curling up against the warm body beside his. David allowed himself to be pulled over and around him like a blanket, chest to back and arm secured where their fingers entwined. The sheets beneath them quickly turned damp from the stray droplets left on their legs. Exhausted and uncaring, he nuzzled into Tommy’s wet hair and finally let sleep pull him under.


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #4 Masturbation. Set pre-relationship. I'm also [tedaltmans on tumblr](tedaltmans.tumblr.com) if you want to find me over there!

David felt the low burning in his belly well before he reached the quiet emptiness of his apartment. The early morning was dark around him, the faint glow of city life illuminating his bedroom through the crack in the curtain. He routinely hung his keys on their hook, set his phone on the nightstand, fired up his laptop, and resolutely ignored the part of his body seeking attention.

When Tommy returned home from the club energy still thrummed through his veins. Every inch of his body felt wired, alive. He kicked off his shoes and shed his shirt, flopping onto the mess of his bed. His hand impulsively moved to cover his heart, to make sure the beats were the right speed. Palm warm against his chest, he stroked his skin, nerves alighting with pleasure.

Answering his emails, David couldn’t ignore the twinge in his gut. He clenched his hand into a fist on top his desk, willing his budding erection to go away. By the time he was through with his inbox, he had no such luck. He sighed. He might as well deal with it. He’d fall asleep well afterward, he figured, and he was going to take a shower before bed anyway.

Inching his hand down over his stomach, Tommy relished the contact. He took his time caressing his skin, allowing himself to just _feel_. As much as he liked to go fast, some things he liked to take slow. He could feel the desire flaring outward from his groin, wanted to enjoy getting revved up as much as getting off, so he took his time and savored the touches.

David shucked off his clothes and turned his attention to his bed. If he was going to do this he was damn well going to be comfortable. Quickly and efficiently, he propped up the pillows just how he liked them, threw his blankets out of the way, and put his lotion and tissues within easy reach. He situated himself on his bed, adjusting until he was comfortable, and reached down to take hold of himself.

Tommy unzipped his fly and lifted his hips to shove his pants down his legs. He already had a semi going, had for most of the night, and he licked a wet stripe across his palm before reaching down to grasp his cock. With just a few slow, teasing strokes his dick grew fuller, flushed red. He used his free hand to flick at a nipple, firing sharp pangs of arousal.

Once he was settled, David took a deep breath. With a dab of lotion, deft fingers stroked his dick. He was already stiff, dick interested from the sexually charged atmosphere of the club, the thudding music, the close dancing, the feel of tight muscles moving against him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Memories from the club would only lead him down a path he couldn’t face.

Pumping his fist leisurely over his dick, Tommy closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the club. Dim lights, pulsing bass. He’d even gotten David to dance with him tonight, that broad body pressed against his. Tommy squeezed his fist tighter, twisted his wrist for more friction. And David was a decent dancer, too, knew how to work his hips, knew where to put his hands. Just thinking about it, Tommy could almost feel the heavy grip on his hips.

Sure, even strokes had David’s dick hard, curving up toward his stomach expectantly. The lotion slicked against his skin and added another level of sensation that made his eyes shut tight. Behind his eyelids, David imagined lights flashing to the beat, the movement of the crowd, the hard body writhing against his and rolling with the beat. His dick throbbed with the memory.

Lip caught between his teeth, Tommy worked his hand steadily. He forced himself to go slow, human-slow at least. As he drowned in the sensations, his mind wandered. How did David do this? Was he as serious about this as he was about everything? A smile twitched on his lips at the thought of David, brow furrowed in concentration with a hand around his stiffy. Tommy’s back arched involuntarily because wasn’t _that_ an interesting image.

David grappled desperately with his brain, trying to force his thoughts anywhere but Tommy. How would he look him in the eye at work tomorrow knowing he’d jerked off to the mental image of their bodies grinding together? How would he ever face the team again knowing his lust seized control of him like this? How could he pretend he wanted to be friends after imagining Tommy’s soft skin under his fingertips, back bowing from pleasure, David’s name on his lips? The groan that bubbled up through David’s throat fell on the empty room. He lost the fight and his hand sped up.

The more Tommy’s thoughts lingered on his friend, the faster his arm worked. How would David do this for him? Would he go slow just to tease? Or would he go hard and fast and messy? Reaching down to cup his balls with his dominant hand, Tommy palmed his dick with the other. It was clumsier than David would ever be, so he switched back. These strokes were methodical, smooth, perfectly calculated to hit each of Tommy’s favorite spots with just the right amount of pre-cum slicking the way. He could feel his orgasm creeping up, the thought of David’s hand on his dick spurring him on, edging him closer.

Breathing harshly, David moved his free hand to caress his abdomen as he jerked his cock. He was too far gone to stop the barrage of images in his mind. Tommy on the dance floor, thigh rubbing against his crotch. Tommy tangled with him here, in his bed. Tommy’s legs wrapped tight around his waist, fingernails scratching lines into his back. With another groan, David threw his head against the pillows.

Tommy’s hips hitched up, valiantly chasing friction. He concentrated his efforts on the tip of his dick. Quick, short jerks of his fist over the head. His legs splayed on their own accord. And what if David were between them? What if he were there, above Tommy, fist tight around his dick, whispering into his ear, pressing his own cock against his hips.

It was the thought of Tommy coming, of _making_ Tommy come that finally sent David over the edge. His hips stuttered as pleasure rocked through his system. Streaks of semen landed hot against his abs and chest. Mind blissfully blank, his head lolled against his shoulder as he continued gently stroking his cock between the ring of his fingers.

One final arch of his back and Tommy came. Jolts of pleasure coursed through his core all the way to his toes. A long, low moan worked through his throat as the feel of David’s weight against him flitted from his mind. White splashed against his stomach. His strokes didn’t lighten. He pulled himself through his orgasm, hips jerking, muscles spasming.

When he could focus again, David went lax and caught his breath. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to mop up his mess. The bed springs creaked when he stood and headed for the shower to wash away the grime from the club and guilt of jerking off to thoughts of his best friend. For that last bit, he might need a little more than soap and water.

Still tingling and oversensitive, Tommy pressed his cock flat against his abdomen. He stretched leisurely over his mattress, not worried about any plans to clean up for the moment. His hand scrubbed across his face, brushing his bangs from his sweaty forehead. Maybe David would go to the club with him again this weekend.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3 First Time.

“This is fun.”

David smiled at the boy beside him as they walked hand in hand through Central Park. Tommy was grinning at him, easy and carefree.

“Yeah,” he agreed. It was a beautiful night, cool and clear, and several other people were out for a walk. David felt a thumb brush over his knuckles and butterflies erupted in his chest. They always made an appearance when he was around Tommy. Or texting Tommy. Or thinking about Tommy.

Technically, this was Official Date #2. The count started just last week, after Tommy showed up to David’s apartment with take-out and an armful of B-rate horror flicks. Neither of them remembered the movie they played. Right after the title werebeast was introduced, Tommy had turned is head and captured David’s lips in soft kisses. Their attention was dedicated only to each other for the rest of the night. Now here they were, on an actual _date_ and David didn’t know when his life went so right but wasn’t questioning it.

Tommy’s shoulder bumped his and David allowed himself to be steered off the pathway and to a nearby bench. They sat, thighs pressed together and fingers still entwined, Tommy immediately invading David’s personal space.

“Tonight was awesome.” The words brushed across his cheek. David felt warm all over.

“Was?” David teased. “Is it over already?”

Tommy pressed his lips against the corner of David’s mouth. “Hope not.”

A short laugh escaped David’s lungs and his chest swelled. He tilted his chin so that their lips met full-on and kissed Tommy harder. Slow, at first. Beneath his lips, David could feel minute vibrations. He slid a hand behind his head, dark fingers tangling in the white hairs at the base of his neck, hoping to calm him, keep him in place. Tommy just pressed back harder, tongue lapping at David’s bottom lip.

“You know,” David hesitated. Tommy’s hand on his thigh bolstered his courage. “We could go back to my place.”

“That can be arranged.”

David blinked and they were in front of his apartment complex. Trust a speedster not to dawdle. He figured maybe Tommy wanted to be alone together as much as he did. David ignored the lurch in his stomach as Tommy set him back down, already missing the warmth of arms around his waist.

“Shall we?” Tommy asked. His smirk was firmly in place, but David noticed something different about this one. Maybe it was the fondness in Tommy’s eyes. Or the quirk at the corner of his lip that suggested he was hiding a fuller smile.

Instead of answering, David just took his hand and led him inside. In no time he was keying open his front door and in even less, Tommy was crowding him against it. Tommy’s kisses were fast, fluttering things, barely lasting an instant against David’s lips. So he brought his hands up, cupped Tommy’s jaw to hold him still, and pressed their mouths firmly together.

With the solid door against his back and Tommy’s palms flat against his abs, David lost himself in the feel of Tommy everywhere. The fingers sliding under his shirt. The thigh nudging between his. Their tongues slid together and Tommy tasted sweet as the cheesecake they’d split at dessert.

David tangled one hand in soft white hair as the other slid behind Tommy’s back to squeeze his ass and pull him closer. When their hips met, he could feel the other already hard in his jeans. Tommy retaliated with a well-aimed roll of his hips, friction dragging against his own stirring erection. David groaned into his mouth.

By this time, they’d usually be sprawled across the couch, competing to give the other the biggest hickey. Something about tonight felt different, somehow. David couldn’t put his finger on it but he sensed that Tommy felt it, too.

Kissing was good. Kissing was _great_ and David wanted to get these clothes out of the way, to hold Tommy close and kiss him everywhere. But he didn’t want to overstep his bounds again. Trepidation had ruled his actions with this relationship so far. He didn’t want to send Tommy running for the hills again. It seemed an unwarranted fear as Tommy was currently doing his best to lick every part of David’s mouth.

Breathing harshly, David broke away to suck in oxygen and tried to clear his head. It wasn’t candlelight and rose petals but David wasn’t hard to please when it came to Tommy Shepherd.

“Bedroom?” David asked.

“Fuck yes,” Tommy said and nodded eagerly, once again catching David’s lips with his.

“So it’s not—we’re not moving too fast?”

Tommy growled into David’s mouth and pinched his side as an answer. He stepped backward as David walked forward and allowed himself to be directed through the apartment. They stumbled, still tangled together and focused more on each other than relocating.

As they entered the bedroom, the fingers at David’s waist caught his shirt and lifted the material over his head. The movement knocked his glasses askew.

“Whoops,” Tommy said. He sounded as breathless as David felt but not at all sorry.

David hummed and dragged him back for more kisses but Tommy dodged. Instead, he attached his lips to David’s collar bone. As Tommy kissed and nipped at dusky brown nipples, David set his glasses safely aside. His hands found their way back to the soft mess of white hair and tugged lightly.

The butterflies in his chest turned apprehensive. David didn’t know why he felt nervous to take this step in their relationship. So far, this was all familiar territory. They’d been shirtless together before, for both an exceptionally hot spring day when David still hadn’t turned on his AC and for a few rousing make-out sessions on the couch so David had no problem returning the favor. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was pushing Tommy for too much too soon.

Agile fingers found their way to David’s waistline, making quick work of the fly before pushing them and his boxers to the ground. And this, this _was_ new territory. David’s freed cock curved up toward his belly, smearing against his abdomen. He was cut and, he supposed, average size, and Tommy didn’t seem surprised. He surely didn’t waste time recapturing David’s lips and sliding his hands across newly revealed skin. As David kicked the pile of fabric away, Tommy grabbed two handfuls of his ass.

“This is what you’ve been hiding under khakis?” Tommy whined. His hands kneaded the muscles in his grasp. Their bare chests bumped together and David caught more slick kisses. “That’s a fucking shame.”

Dark cheeks flushed darker and David’s laugh turned into a groan as Tommy’s hand found his cock, fingers wrapping loosely around the shaft and stroking. Soon, Tommy’s palm was pushing lightly at his chest. He backed up, calves bumping into the edge of his mattress, and sat. Detaching their lips, Tommy sank to his knees.

“Aren’t you gonna?” David tugged on Tommy’s still-buttoned jeans.

“Later. I don’t wanna be distracted.”

And then Tommy winked as he leaned forward and bit at the thick muscle of one thigh. David’s body met the mattress with a loud _fwump_ as he stretched out. Tommy laved his tongue over the mark he’d sucked onto dark skin and further, licking his way up David’s cock. His hand steadied the base before he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked.

David’s jaw dropped open as he was enveloped in wet heat. His back involuntarily arched as Tommy bobbed over the head. He inched lower over, taking David’s cock deeper into his mouth and tonguing at the sensitive vein underneath.

“Good?” Tommy asked when he backed off to take a breath. David could hear the grin in his voice.

“Yeah.” His answer was gruff, pure lust and heat and _want_ swirling in his belly. David forced his eyes open and his weight up on one arm so that he could get a better view of Tommy smirking behind his cock. A pink tongue flicked over his balls and swiped over his shaft before Tommy once again positioned himself at the tip.

His lips stretched tight around head and slid lower. David buried a hand in Tommy’s hair, holding his bangs back so that he had better sight of green eyes. Tommy made direct eye contact as he added suction and in that moment David was sure, if Tommy tried to suck his soul out through his cock, he’d willingly let him.

Using his grip on white hair, he gently tugged Tommy away from his cock. Tommy let off with an indecent slurp, lip still connected with the head by a string of drool and pre-cum. David’s hips hitched forward at the sight.

Tommy crawled up the bed, settling in and licking into David’s mouth. He tasted salty now and David sucked on his tongue. Their hands were everywhere again and there was nothing David wanted more than keep Tommy this close forever and kiss him just as long. His hands covered the flat planes of Tommy’s chest, thumbs nudging against pert pink nipples before passing over his ribs, his waist, and bumping into rough fabric.

“Please take your pants off,” David told him breathlessly, hands already diving beneath the denim. David missed Tommy’s weight above him for exactly one second before his boyfriend was perched over him once more, fully and gloriously naked.

In one movement, David rolled them both over. Tommy was pinned beneath him, flushed and reddening cock bouncing with the movement. David’s cock dragged heavily against Tommy’s sharp hipbone. David nipped at his throat, feeling the vibration of groans through his lips. Tommy’s hands gripped firmly at David’s hips. Dull nails dug into the top curve of his ass, trying to convince him to move so David thrust forward at just the right angle and finally, _finally_ their cocks rubbed together with pleasant friction.

“Shit.” Tommy groaned and raked his nails over David’s hips. His nose nudged into short curls, lips brushing against David’s ear when he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, okay,” David agreed before he had truly processed the words. “Are you sure you don’t want to—” he made a kind of gesture between them that Tommy miraculously understood.

“Fuck you? Of fucking course I do.” Tommy’s accent was thicker than usual and his fingers around David’s throbbing cock were entirely distracting but David did his best to listen. “But sometimes it helps, ya know. With the speed and everything.”

Immediate understanding sparked in David’s brain. A smile stretched across his cheeks.

“So how do you want to do this?”

“Any way. Every way. I don’t care.” Tommy wiggled beneath the weight of his boyfriend. “Just don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Just a sec,” David said. He dropped a kiss against Tommy’s swollen red lips before he leaned back to root through the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and lube, dropping them both onto the blankets beside Tommy’s pale thigh.

When David returned, Tommy spread his legs so he could settle between lean thighs. His erection twitched at the view his new location afforded him. Tommy stretched out across his mattress, skin paling against the dark blue bedclothes, white strands of hair spread over his pillow. A pinkish color had settled high across his cheek, steadily working his way across his heaving chest. His knees were bent and his legs splayed to the side, flushed cock full and heavy against his abdomen. David palmed the back of one thigh, stroking his hand over the pale skin and feeling the roughness of tiny white hairs.

“Jesus Christ,” Tommy drawled. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“I do!” David felt his cheeks flush. “But I have to. You need to—stretch. First.”

Tommy huffed but quieted, eyes shifting like he was strategizing. His dilated pupils finally landed on David.

“How much did you want to do that?”

David’s brow furrowed, appraising the situation himself. “You mean…?”

“I mean, is your heart set on fingering me right now?”

“Because you can do it faster yourself?”

Tommy nodded. David shrugged.

“If you want to.”

“I know what I want.” Tommy’s smirk was back full force. “This is how I’m gonna get it faster.”

David smiled, half in disbelief that this was his life and half in awe of the man in front of him. Tommy clicked open the cap to the lube and poured some on his fingers.

“You can watch if you want.”

And what a dirty trick that was, since there was no way David’s eyes would be able to keep up with Tommy’s speed. He laid back and reached between his legs. Though he was laid out on the bed Tommy blurred completely out of focus, his entire body vibrating as he stretched himself open. The noises, though, David could hear those. Slick sounds paired with choked off groans. While Tommy was occupied, David ripped open the foil package and rolled the condom over his shaft. He counted up five slow Mississippi’s in his head before Tommy stilled.

“Okay,” he said, hand on his cock and hips rolling. David could see the shine of his ass where lube slicked the way.

David hooked his thumbs behind Tommy’s knees and arranged himself between trembling thighs. His fingers stroked over slim hips and the junctures of his legs. He closed the distance between them, wanting one more deep, wet kiss before moving. Insistent palms knocked against his shoulders.

“Hurry _up._ ” Tommy complained.

David shushed him and scooted closer, one hand balancing himself against the mattress and the other lining himself up at Tommy’s entrance. Green eyes gazed down at him, watching and waiting. When Tommy noticed his glance, he nodded. That little bit of assurance spurred him and David slowly pushed his cock inside. Tommy moaned low as the head breached him, white eyelashes fluttering closed. His legs tightened around David’s waist.

“Okay?” David felt the strain in his voice. The feeling of being inside Tommy was so intense it took complete focus to steady himself. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah,” Tommy said, shaking his head. He reached blindly for David and stroked a thumb across his jaw. “It’s good.”

But David swore he saw a wince so he forced himself still. He took Tommy’s cock in hand, jacking it with a twist of his wrist. Relief hit him as Tommy’s hips hitched forward. His eyes blinked open once more, palms caressing David’s biceps.

“Move,” he urged. “You feel good.”

David buried his face against the throat in front of him, biting at the soft skin. Tommy’s skin was so smooth and pale David wondered how long he could get a hickey to last. He did as he was asked, pressing forward until he couldn’t anymore. Then he backed out a scarce few inches and pressed forward again.

This time, Tommy’s hips met his and pleasure burst behind David’s eyes. Nails scratched down his shoulder blades as he thrust forward, sliding into the tightest heat he’d ever experienced. Tommy whined in his ear, arching his back and digging his nails sharply.

“Faster,” he said. “God, please, faster.”

David obliged. Tommy’s hips lifted up to meet him, thrust for thrust. His legs around David’s waist tightened, pulling him deeper. David could feel the heat inside him brewing over, ready to combust. With all the knowledge his power afforded him, he had to figure out for himself how to put it to use. Trying to shift the angle of his thrusts, David searched for the one spot that would bring Tommy closer, faster just like he wanted. For the first time, David figured he’d be able to keep up.

As he shifted his knees, Tommy pulled him forward by a hand on the back of his neck. They met in a sloppy kiss, more tongue than anything else. Arching his back just as David thrust forward, Tommy keened against David’s jaw.

“Fuck!” he managed through the moans pouring from his throat.

“There?”

“Yes _there._ ” Tommy’s nails dug in deeper.

David didn’t dare let up. He didn’t want to lose the rhythm. Didn’t want stop the moans falling from Tommy’s lips. Didn’t want the expression of pleasure adorning his features to fade.

So David gave him what he wanted, hips moving as fast as he could coordinate. His hips slammed forward, hitting that spot deep inside Tommy with each thrust. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, hands gripping at Tommy’s shoulders.

“God, David,” and just hearing his name on Tommy’s tongue was too much.

The heat in his gut overflowed. His orgasm exploded, hips still jerking in their rhythm as he filled the condom. His world momentarily narrowed to the pleasure overtaking his brain but his hips still gave tiny hitches. Once he could catch a breath he leaned his forehead against Tommy’s, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to wrangle coherence. Tommy’s trademark smirk was waiting for him when he opened his eyes.

“You look hot when you come,” Tommy said, panting.

“Shit. Sorry I can—” David started to back up, hands moving to pry Tommy’s thighs apart. Hands caught him by his neck.

“No, don’t!” Tommy pleaded. “Don’t pull out. Stay, just. Just use your hand.”

His hips were still working with David’s spent cock inside him and he didn’t unwrap his legs or loosen his hold. David tightened his grip on Tommy’s cock. He pumped his hand, pre-cum leaking from tip slicking the way. Tommy looked wrecked, a chorus of tiny groans and loud moans escaping his through.

It was hard, but David wrenched his eyes from the sight of Tommy losing himself to bite at his neck.

“You’re almost there,” David said. Tommy whined in return. He suckled at the angle of his jaw and sped up the movements of his hand. “You’re close I can feel it.” His voice was so husky he almost didn’t recognize it. “Fuck, Tommy, you’re so close.”

On instinct, David jerked his hips forward in time with the strokes of his wrist. Tommy cried out and threw his head back as he finally came. His cock pulsated in David’s hand as he shot over his stomach, hot liquid pooling on his skin. Tight muscles clamped around David’s softening cock and he couldn’t hold back a groan at the thought of how that would feel when he was hard. David stroked him through his shudders before Tommy’s hands found his and entwined their fingers.

They lay together afterwards, freshly showered and tangled in the sheets. The sounds of the city at night drifted through the still air. David lay on his back with Tommy curled against his side, one hand stroking slowly down his spine.

Tommy nuzzled against David’s ear. “Tonight is really awesome.”

“Yeah.” David said and squeezed him closer. “It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet also served as an entry for Thinkfast Week (August 17th-23rd). I'm [tedaltmans on tumblr](tedaltmans.tumblr.com/) if you want to check me out there too.


	4. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #14 69. (non-powered college AU)

Tommy heaved a sigh and deflated against the uncomfortably flat mattress. He truly wondered where universities even got these things. They weren’t made from much more than plastic and cotton balls and they might be “extra-long” but they were also extra-thin. The only redeeming feature these pancake beds had was that, usually, David was sleeping in one with him.

Right now, David wasn’t in this bed with him.

Tommy hated these beds.

He rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms over the lone, fluffy pillow. He adjusted and propped his feet up on the wall, spreading his arms out longways along the floor mat masquerading as a mattress. The deep orange blankets wrinkled beneath him as he shuffled in search of more cushion. Tommy heaved another heavy sigh.

After two morning classes and an entire hour in the library for a group project, Tommy had made his way back to David’s dorm where pizza, beer, and a Netflix queue were waiting.

He hadn’t counted on David’s Comparative Politics professor declaring an impromptu lecture quiz for the coming Friday. So, as Tommy tried to scrounge comfort from this glorified mat, David was nose-deep in three textbooks and several sets of PowerPoint slides. He hadn’t moved in about five hours except to use the community bathroom down the hall once and answer his door.

Tommy was bored.

His head dangled over the edge of the mattress, awarding him an upside-down view of David’s hunched back. Extended studying like this was going to give him another headache. And that position couldn’t be good for his spine.

It was definitely time for a study break.

Tommy implemented his usual plan of attack. He launched off the bed, landing near David’s side, and fixed his hands atop those broad shoulders. David sat back as Tommy kneaded the muscles there, but his eyes stayed on his laptop screen.

“Retaining a lot of information?” Tommy asked.

“I will the more I repeat it.” David said. He wrapped one hand around to cup Tommy’s elbow. “You get anything done?”

David always asked and he always got the same answer.

“Eh, I’ll do it later.”

Tommy’s thumbs dug into the stiff muscles near his boyfriend’s neck, unsurprised when he found real knots. He worked them out quickly and soon David’s head was lolling against his forearms.

“You’re fantastic.”

“Yeah?” Tommy smirked. Time to put the plan to action. “There’s more where that came from.”

This time, David sighed. “Tommy, I’ve got to get through these slides.”

Still massaging, Tommy nuzzled his nose into David’s neck.

“You need a break.”

Tommy could feel David rolling his eyes. “I need to keep my cumulative GPA up for my major. And overall.”

“Just rest that huge brain of yours for a few minutes.” This was not his first time convincing David to abandon books. “You deserve it.”

“I’m almost done. Three more chapters for this section.”

Sensing more arguments, Tommy pulled out the ringer. “Didn’t that research thing you were telling me about confirm that taking short breaks during study sessions improves memory of the material?”

David turned around in his chair, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and mashing his face against the soft cotton of Tommy’s _Runaways_ band shirt. Hugging his shoulders, Tommy lightly stroked his thumbs over David’s neck. He let David rest his eyes for a moment, away from the harsh light of his desk lamp, before his chin dug into his belly and David was looking up at him.

“It’s actually that one-hour blocks of studying enhances your retention. Taking breaks helps you keep to an organized schedule.”

“Well, it sounded good.”

“You tried,” David agreed. He stood, arms still securely around Tommy’s waist, and moved in for a kiss.

Tommy smiled against the full lips pressed to his own. Using the leverage of his hold around David’s neck, he dragged him backwards to the bed.

“So what do you wanna watch?” David asked when he pulled away. He allowed Tommy to push him into a lying position. “We’ve still got a few eps of _Orange is the New Black_.”

“Oh no, no, no.” Tommy told him. Instead of grabbing the laptop from the desk, Tommy climbed into bed and right on top of his boyfriend. “I dragged you away from the screen I’m not going to let you stare at it some more.”

David made an approving hum as Tommy swooped back in for another kiss. His hands found Tommy’s hips and pulled him closer. When Tommy tried to deepen their kiss, David pulled away.

“Then whatever are we going to do?”

Tommy grinned. Jackpot.

“Well, for starters we won’t need clothes.”

He was up first, pulling his shirt off and shucking his pants before turning to help David. He tugged David’s jeans and boxers over his feet and tossed them aside. The belt buckle thunked heavily against the wooden desk and Tommy was unconcerned at the sound of a textbook thudding to the floor. He perched over David’s lap and lovingly rubbed his hands over the defined muscles of his abdomen.

“Good God it’s been too long since I’ve seen these.”

David snorted as Tommy leaned in to run his tongue across the dark skin.

“You saw them this morning.”

Tommy skimmed his teeth over a nipple in response. “Too long.”

They met in another kiss and this time David readily accepted the tongue dipping into his mouth. He gave as good as he got, tongues sliding slickly together. Tommy sucked on his lip and broke away, nipping at his jaw next. Rough stubble scratched as his cheek.

“See, you studied so long you forgot to shave,” he murmured, kissing down David’s neck.

“No,” David amended. His Adam’s apple bobbed beneath Tommy’s teeth. “You kept me in bed for an extra hour.”

His hands threaded into thick white hair, following as Tommy moved lower over him. A well-practiced tongue traced over the jut of his collar bone and traveled over the planes of his chest. Scooting himself further down the bed, Tommy laid between David’s legs and ran his palms over muscled thighs.

David’s burgeoning erection laid flat against his belly. Tommy smirked, leaned forward, and attached his mouth to the smooth skin of his thigh. He bit at the muscle there and slowly worked his way up before skipping over his groin and giving David’s other leg the same treatment.

“Come on,” David griped. He scratched gently at Tommy’s scalp. “I thought you wanted to distract me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Tommy gripped David’s hips and licked a wet stripe over his cock. Nose brushing against brown skin, he lapped at the head before opening his lips and catching the tip. With short bobs of his head, he encouraged David’s cock to stiffen and stand at full attention.

“Mmm, that’s it.” David propped an arm behind his head as the other stayed buried in Tommy’s hair.

Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked David’s cock further into his mouth, laving his tongue over the silky skin. David’s dark eyes stayed on him, watching as he pulled off to suckle at the vein. As he groaned, David caught his lip with his teeth. Tommy pressed his hips against the mattress, relieving the pressure building in his own cock. He wished he could slip a hand down and squeeze himself, but he liked to keep both hands on David and—

Tommy pulled off abruptly. He had an idea.

He slapped at David’s thigh and ignored his whine.

“Hey, you’re gonna do some of the work here, too.”

David eyed him curiously as Tommy climbed around on the bed. Once he situated himself backwards over David’s chest, knees and hands balanced on either side of the bigger body, David seemed to get the idea. With Tommy’s knees under his armpits, he was up close and personal with Tommy’s previously ignored cock.

“Comfy?” Tommy asked. He dove right back in, capturing David’s cockhead between his lips and sucking.

“Very,” David moaned. Tommy could feel his cock bobbing over David’s face, hot breath ghosting over the tip. Lips bumped against the tip before David tongued over the slit. Tommy hissed as his hips hitched and his cockhead nudged against the stubble on David’s chin.

As David guided him into his mouth, Tommy focused on his own task. He sealed his lips over the pinkish tip of David’s cock, lowering his mouth halfway over the shaft. He could taste the salty beginnings of pre-cum welling up at the tip. With saliva easing the way, he bobbed his head and relaxed his throat. Each time he lowered his head, he took more into the heat of his mouth.

As he cupped David’s balls, hands wrapped around Tommy’s waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. Obeying David’s insistent pushing, Tommy allowed his hips to dip. He was rewarded by sinking smoothly into David’s waiting mouth.

“Goddamn,” he gasped, pulling off to gulp in air. As he rolled his hips, David took his cock easily.

Tommy closed his mouth over David’s thick cock once more, sinking until his chin nestled into coarse pubic hair. The resulting moan that vibrated around his own cock sent his hips jerking back down into David’s mouth.

They worked together in a steady rhythm that way, David suckling the tip of Tommy’s cock as Tommy deepthroated his, getting off on the other’s pleasure. Before long, the fingers kneading Tommy’s ass trailed further downward. David kept a firm grip on his hips with one hand as his other stroked the skin behind Tommy’s balls.

As Tommy sucked, he felt a thumb pressing gently at his entrance. He moaned around David deep in his throat, hips forcing his own cock deeper into David’s mouth. The thumb against his ass kept in rhythm with David’s tongue flicking over the slit. He could feel his balls tightening, his hips speeding up without his permission.

David released his grip to allowed free movement for Tommy to thrust into his mouth. That thumb kept up its pressure against Tommy’s entrance but he didn’t let up his own ministrations. He sank his mouth over David’s cock, taking all of him and swallowing.

The moan David released at the first contraction of muscles around his cock vibrated over Tommy’s cockhead and coaxed his orgasm. Hips jerked erratically as he came into David’s open mouth. His chest heaved as his orgasm overtook him, muscles trembling with the effort of staying upright. He couldn’t stop himself from peeking down his body to watch David tonguing the head of his cock, a streak of white stark against the dark skin of his cheek.

After a breath, Tommy swallowed David’s cock again, purposefully moaning when he was deepest. His hands on David’s hips stopped him from thrusting, kept him from choking. The vibrations had the desired effect and David’s back arched as he shot, thick and salty, down Tommy’s throat.

He sat up and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Carefully swinging his leg, he re-situated himself beside David and settled facing each other with their legs tangled together. Tommy leaned in and licked the last bit of cum from David’s face before kissing him, slow and deep.

“See?” he said. “Study breaks are totally worth it.”

“Sure, sure,” David agreed. “You know in five minutes I’m getting up again.”

“Why Mr. Alleyne, I—”

“To _study_.”

They were interrupted as the doorknob to David’s room turned once and the door swung open. On the other side Josh, David’s roommate threw his arms over his eyes.

“Dude! It’s only like seven!” He exclaimed. “Nevermind I don’t need my history book that bad.”

As Josh backed out of the room, David fixed Tommy with a pointed look.

“What have I told you?”

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. He traced his fingertips over David’s abs and answered, “Always make sure the door is locked before I start something.”

“Right.” David flopped back against the pillow and Tommy dropped a kiss to his shoulder before tucking beneath his chin.

“You know, that was nothing compared to the time Kate walked in on us fucking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second ficlet in conjunction with Thinkfast Week (Aug. 17th-23rd). I'm also tedaltmans on tumblr if you want to look me up there!


	5. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #13 Rimming.

David stretched languidly atop silky-soft sheets, taking care not to jostle Tommy or the laptop beside him. They were lying together in David’s bed, enjoying a shared day off from work, doing their best to do as little work as possible. That included spending the entire day in bed, with the exception of sharing a shower where they kissed until the water ran cold. Shifting his position, David co-opted Tommy’s shoulder as his pillow. Tommy nuzzled the tight curls at David’s temple.

“Hey there.”

David couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across his cheeks.

“Hi.”

Tommy’s fingers trailed lightly over his spine and David hummed in pure contentment. Only a few weeks into their “official” relationship and he already loved these moments. Loved sharing space with Tommy, sitting around in their underwear, kissing whenever they wanted. At some points they chatted, Tommy drawing nonsense patterns and using David’s rich brown skin as his canvas. At some points they lay quietly, tangled together on top the blankets.

It was the perfect lazy day David never thought he would enjoy.

He was amazed that Tommy had sat still for so long, but David was learning that Tommy was full of surprises. The kinetic energy that always hummed beneath Tommy’s skin settled to a dull pulse to match the speed of the day.

David turned his head to place tiny kisses on Tommy’s collar bone. The hand rubbing against his hip in response catching against the elastic of his boxers ignited a pleasant twinge deep in his belly. He rolled further onto his stomach, partially covering Tommy’s body with his own.

Trailing kisses over Tommy’s jaw, David wound an arm around his waist. Tommy tilted his chin downwards and intercepted David’s lips with his own, the movie they’d been watching on the laptop duly forgotten. Their kisses were chaste, each lingering longer than before until David pulled back.

“Impatient?”

“Of course.” And when Tommy smiled, David wanted nothing more than to give in to his every wish.

He traced Tommy’s bottom lip with his thumb, plucking the plump middle before a pink tongue flicked out against his finger. Tommy’s cheeks visibly pinkened as he nipped at the thumb next.

“You have quite the oral fixation,” David noted.

Tommy grinned wickedly before biting David’s thumb and dragging his teeth over the pad. He closed his lips around the digit and David obliged by slipping it inside his mouth. He pushed slowly at first, gliding along Tommy’s wet tongue. He sucked David’s thumb up to the second knuckle, letting up enough for it to slip slowly out before sucking it in again.

Half-lidded green eyes held David’s gaze as he depicted a perfect representation of a blowjob and David felt his cock stir. He wasn’t sure if it was the sight, the sensation, or a mixture of both, but heat was rapidly pooling deep in his belly with each bump against Tommy’s teeth. He slipped his finger from Tommy’s mouth.

“So you’ve noticed that, huh?” Tommy’s cheeks were flushed. His smirk tested David’s resolve.

They had probably set a record for how many times they’d had sex since the first time they’d fallen into bed together almost a month earlier. Every time, Tommy had stunned David with exactly how much he liked to have something in his mouth.

The first time, David found himself on the receiving end of a truly fantastic blow job. He was even more shocked to find out that, in the moment, he didn’t need to return the favor. Tommy had tugged himself off with David’s cock in his mouth. Since then, David had earned his fair share of hickeys. The deep bruises littered his neck before David requested Tommy leave them lower so he could stop wearing collared shirts to work. There was still one healing on his chest from the previous night.

Tommy was still watching him with darkened eyes, the rings of green shrinking around his blown out pupils.

“You can totally abuse this fact and use it to your advantage, you know.” His gaze flicked down to the tent growing in David’s boxers.

“You wanna suck me off?” David meant it to sound teasing, but his voice was already husky.

“That, sure.” Tommy smirked. “Or I could eat you out.”

David’s eyes widened. His cock twitched. “You’d want to?”

“Hell yes!” The lilt to Tommy’s voice made the answer sound obvious. “Have you seen your ass?”

Cheeks heating (he was still getting used to Tommy’s tendency to fling compliments at random intervals), David chuckled. Unmistakable want flared behind his navel.

“Alright,” he agreed. This was definitely a thing that he wanted. Sooner rather than later.

Tommy’s eyes held pure satisfaction as he lifted himself up, pressing a palm against David’s shoulder to get him to lay out flat on his stomach. David hugged one pillow against his chin as Tommy slid down the mattress. Well-practiced fingers yanked his boxers down his legs, exposing David completely to the cool air of the room.

“Hand me a pillow,” Tommy instructed.

David tossed him the second pillow that Tommy had claimed the first night he’d stayed over. They could change the case when they were finished. Dutifully lifting his hips, Tommy situated it under his pelvis so that he was propped up with his legs stretched out behind him. Displayed for Tommy’s perusal. He took care to arrange David’s semi-hard cock backwards against the sheets.

Taking deep, even breaths, David did his best to relax and wait. He couldn’t see Tommy but he could feel where he was shifting on the mattress. Then, there were hands on the back of his knees. Squeezing lightly, those hands traveled up his legs and coaxed his thighs further apart.

A glance backward showed that Tommy was taking in the sight, lip caught between his teeth. When Tommy caught David’s eyes, his grip moved upward, shamelessly clutching two handfuls of taut ass.

David dropped his head into the pillow. He couldn’t watch anymore, too anxious about what was coming next. Tommy had already spent time proclaiming that David’s ass was “the most perfect example of a bubble butt he’d ever seen” and grabbing a handful at every opportunity. He figured the infatuation would fade over time. So far, it was holding out strong.

Really, David figured, he should have seen this coming.

Tommy’s hands kneaded the muscles of his ass. It actually felt…good, releasing some of the tension in his body. It helped David relax his lower half. Closing his eyes and willing the rest of his muscles to loosen, David tried not to let his imagination run too far away. Tried not to let his absorbed knowledge of ass-eating activities take him away from the moment. Tried not to expect too mu—

“Shit!”

Without warning, Tommy had leaned forward and sank his teeth into David’s right cheek. He turned, sharp glare armed and ready. Tommy was grinning like a cat waiting for cream that had already eaten the canary.

“Sorry,” he said. “Looked good enough to eat.”

“Well, it hurt,” David grumbled. The sting in his ass was sending shockwaves of desire straight through his cock. He could feel his cheeks flushing, so he turned grumpily back into his pillow.

“Aw,” Tommy cooed. “Let me make it up to you.”

And then Tommy was running the tip of his tongue over his perineum and David didn’t have a chance to respond. Fingers twisting into the pillowcase, he fought his instinct to jerk his hips. Tommy’s hands were on his ass still, spreading him wide. His tongue stroked firmly over David’s perineum two, three more times before reaching higher and tracing his entrance.

David gasped and electric pulsed through his system even after that tongue was gone. The mattress shook as Tommy shuffled into a better position. Those hands were teasing him, spreading him open over and over while Tommy’s warm breath ghosted across his skin.

Taking pity, Tommy flattened his tongue and dragged over the tight ring of his ass and David couldn’t stop the hum of pleasure that escaped. His back arched sharply as Tommy continued lapping at his ass, sometimes switching it up so that the tip of his tongue dipped teasingly into David’s entrance without supplying any real pressure.

Then all at once he did, tongue pushing wetly against that first ring of muscles. The moan that burst from David’s throat surprised even him. It also spurred Tommy on, tongue probing harder and deeper.

David’s legs were already trembling. He had fantasized about this before—in general and with Tommy—but he’d never experienced it. And now, with Tommy’s lips closing over his skin and sucking, David could feel the lust flaring deep in his belly reaching his all the way to his toes.

He could feel Tommy’s angular cheekbones pressed against his ass, pushing to reach impossibly closer. With one especially deep plunge of his tongue, David couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips. As he rocked forward, Tommy’s face moved with him. His moans mingled with the wet smacks of Tommy’s mouth.

He writhed under the attention. Tommy worked up a steady rhythm, switching randomly between licks and sucks, chin nestling closer to push his tongue deeper. One of his arms wrapped around David’s hip, forearm pressed against the small of his back to gain leverage. His nose bumped against David’s tail bone. He searched out every sensitive nerve ending and lavished it with affection. And once, with Tommy’s tongue deep inside as it could reach, David felt miniscule vibrations.

Even untouched, David felt the tell-tale twitch of his cock and tightening in his balls that meant he was well on his way to shooting over the bed sheets. David was 100% sure he’d be able to come on Tommy’s tongue, no problem, no hassle.

But suddenly that wasn’t what he wanted anymore.

“God, Tommy, I want you to fuck me,” David said breathlessly into the pillow.

With a loud smack, Tommy pulled off and the cool air against his ass made it amazingly easier for David to form a coherent sentence. He was acutely aware of his hips still twitching, but he continued anyway. “Please. I want you inside me.”

“Shit,” Tommy groaned, “Whatever you want.” It might have been David’s imagination, but Tommy’s voice sounded strained. Sounded as wrecked as David felt.

The only clues David received that Tommy had left was the shaking of the mattress and the sudden appearance of their bottle of lube. Tommy was already upending the bottle over his palm and pouring a generous amount.

The first finger against David’s entrance was slow, cautious. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he relaxed and pushed back. Every inch of his skin was burning and David cursed the fact that out of his entire life, Tommy was choosing this moment to go too slow.

“That’s good, that’s good,” he said. “I’m ready.”

Tommy didn’t stop his ministrations.

“You sure?” His voice was low and gruff.

“Yes,” David was on the brink of sobbing. “Just fuck me already.”

But apparently, Tommy wasn’t finished teasing. He scooted forward and lined himself up just right to slide forward and fuck himself against the crack of David’s ass. The heat against his skin from Tommy’s cock was unbearable and David wanted more. He wasn’t going to let Tommy taunt him without giving some back. Balancing his weight on his knees, he rolled his hips. His ass pressed hard against Tommy’s heavy cock and David heard him choke off a groan.

Tommy’s hands scrambled for his hips, squeezing too tight and nails digging into his skin.

“Okayokay,sorry,” he said, “butthisisprobablygonnabequick.”

David just moaned from this throat and arched his back to welcome Tommy’s cock.

Sliding inside with one smooth motion, Tommy started up a frantic rhythm. David reached between his legs and knocked the pillow out of the way so he could wrap a calloused hand around his cock. Jacking himself off, he did his best to rock back against each thrust.

He bit at his own pillow to muffle his moans. He could tell that Tommy was changing up his angles, searching out David’s prostate with each thrust. At this rapid pace, it wasn’t long before he hit it and David’s moans got higher.

The heat in his belly was building up tight. He twisted his wrist around his cockhead, his other hand fisting in the sheets. His strokes were quick but getting sloppier, hips jerking out of time. One swipe of his thumb over the slit at the tip and he was coming.

The muscles of his ass clamped hard around Tommy’s cock and David saw stars. Tommy continued pounding him from behind, grip tight on David’s hips and sweaty forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. As the fuzz in David’s mind began to clear, Tommy’s hips jerked erratically and he cried out as his own orgasm overtook him. David let out a soft whine at the feeling of Tommy spurting in his ass.

When he came down from the high, Tommy slid out and collapsed against the bed beside David’s prone form. His eyes were glassy and his smile wide. David suspected he looked much the same.

“That was fantastic.”

David laughed but he couldn’t agree more.

They lay there together, catching their breath and relishing in their blissed-out state. Soon, the uncomfortable feeling of being sticky outweighed David’s desire to stay in bed.

“I need another shower,” he said, nudging Tommy’s side. “And you should probably brush your teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet also for Thinkfast Week (domestic/fluff, but I'm a little late whoops). Catch me on tumblr as well!


	6. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #19 Outdoors.

David was greeted at the poolhouse by a large splash. Water cascaded over the fence barely a foot from where he was standing. After sending his vaguely coded message over the walkie-talkies, Tommy wasted no time in tossing his clothes in a pile and jumping into the rectangular hole in the ground filled in only his boxers. He greeted David from the very center of the pool that smelled more like chemicals than water, bright and grinning.

“This is totally against regulations.”

David was right, of course. Counselors weren’t supposed to leave their cabins after lights out and the pool was supposed to be closed after nightfall. The only thing they had going for them right now was that they had the required number of lifeguards present to operate the pool. However, neither one of them had their equipment. Or all their clothes.

He let himself in through the squeaky, rusted fence anyway.

“Remember when I talked to you about living a little?” Tommy was treading water, his pale skin weirdly glowing in the poolside lights. His white hair was plastered against his head from his enthusiastic cannonball.

“I didn’t think that meant risking our jobs.” Though the summer night was warm and the water looked cool and Tommy’s face had drops of water dripping from his hair and down his face and chest.

“Please,” Tommy balanced his arms on a tiny boogie board with a large chunk taken out of the end. “You’re the best counselor they’ve got.”

David snorted. “And you?”

“The kids love me.” Tommy grinned. No matter that it was because he let them stay up past lights out and was lax on a variety of other camp rules.

They’d taken the job from the temp agency—a summer camp for young mutants. The flier asked for adult mutants but they meant anyone over eighteen with a clean background check, powers and/or a working knowledge of “the mutant lifestyle.” David applied on a whim but realized they’d take whoever they could get because even he was hired and his background check included the term ‘ex-terrorist.’ So he and Tommy became proud new employees, took on their own cabins, and spent their summer singing camp songs, roasting marshmallows, and herding children from activity to activity.

“The water’s great,” Tommy coaxed. He swan backwards in circles, water lapping at the concrete ledge.

David rolled his eyes and shucked off his shirt. Tommy hooted in triumph. Unbuckling his belt, David let his cargo shorts drop. Following Tommy’s lead, he left his boxers on and stepped closer.

Instead of jumping in, David climbed slowly down the metal ladder. The chlorine-infused water was chilly, lapping at David’s thighs and welcoming him into the pool. He let himself get used to the temperature, the hem of his boxers getting soaked while Tommy swam quick laps back and forth.

“See?” Tommy said. When he kicked his feet, a shower of droplets landed against David’s bare chest. “Told you, the water’s great.”

David made a face at him but submerged himself more. Honestly, it was the last week of the summer and this was probably the most taxing job he’d ever taken (being an X-Man included). As it turned out, it was hard work to corral children day in and day out and convince them to go to the activity scheduled for them. If the execs wanted to fire him for taking a midnight swim, so be it.

Once he was standing against the smooth, painted concrete floor of the pool, Tommy paddled over. He stood in front of David, arms lifting to wrap around his neck. Tommy’s skin was wet, trickles of water sliding down David’s back and sending a shiver down his spine. Maybe he should have been suspicious that Tommy was so willing to cuddle up to him, but David was tired or pretending.

That was another camp regulation—counselors couldn’t date. It hadn’t been a problem at the beginning of the summer when he and Tommy had still been dancing around each other. But now it was three months later and David was tired of schooling his touches and sneaking glances.

It was hard, meeting only after hours and hiding from their co-workers. Dating hadn’t even been this hard at Xavier’s. So David balanced his hands on Tommy’s hips and leaned their foreheads together.

That was his mistake.

As soon as he let his guard down, Tommy tightened his grip around David’s neck and pulled him forward under the water.

He came up sputtering (chlorine tasted worst than it smelled) and Tommy popped up a meter away, laughing his ass off in the deep end.

“The look on your face!” he guffawed.

David sent a splash across the water but it only made it half way to his laughing boyfriend. He was glad he’d kept his glasses though now they say askew and were covered with drops of water. He wiped them with his fingers and just managed to smear and streak the glass. He gave up and set them to the side of the pool, in hopefully safe territory.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” David griped. Here they were, risking a well-earned paycheck for time alone and Tommy opened the night with a prank. If he were being honest with himself, David wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Tommy was back in front of him, still grinning but David detected more of a genuine smile.

Tommy invaded his personal space (completely welcomed, though David’s guard was firmly back up). His hands cupped David’s jaw and their bare chests bumped together, damp in the warm night air. The water lapped at their hips, the fabric of their boxers floating around their legs.

David was the one who closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tommy’s. This time, when his hands found slim hips, David squeezed tight. This time, he wasn’t tugged into the depths.

Where the water was cool, Tommy was hot. His skin radiated warmth and his kisses seared David’s lips. His tongue left burning desire in its wake.

“How many more rules are you willing to break tonight?” Tommy asked between kisses.

For Tommy, David was pretty sure he was willing to do anything. He didn’t need much convincing to cross another regulation off their list—no sex on camp grounds. He wasn’t too excited wondering if someone would literally catch them with their pants down, but his desire to have Tommy’s pants off outweighed that.

“What’s one more?” David asked as he grabbed two handfuls of Tommy’s ass through soaked green boxers.

Tommy snickered into his mouth and glided his hands over the taut muscles of David’s back. David shivered beneath the touch and sucked on Tommy’s tongue. The resulting moan was loud and as nails raked against dark skin David figured Tommy was just as desperate for this as he was. But there was one problem.

“We don’t have any lube,” he whispered against Tommy’s cheek. His words were sad even though he knew Tommy could run to the nearest town and back in one minute with everything they needed. The thing about it was—he didn’t want to let go.

Apparently neither did Tommy. He bit at David’s neck, eyes gleaming in the low lights, pupils blown wide.

“There’s more than one way to have sex,” he said easily. He backed up through the water, pulling David with him, and balanced himself against the concrete wall. When David positioned himself between lean legs, that wall made up for their height difference and their hips lined up perfectly. Pushing in close, David ground against Tommy, his semi-hard erection deliciously against Tommy’s.

He braced one hand against the ledge as he rolled his hips. The other gripped tight on Tommy’s hips. Pale legs wrapped around David’s waist. Tommy used the leverage to life himself up to meet David’s thrusts, getting the friction that he craved. When they got the angle just right, Tommy’s grunts came faster and louder.

Their movement stirred the water, waves gently splashing over the ledge following their rhythym.

“Shit,” Tommy hissed when David pressed harder and angled his hips to catch the head of Tommy’s cock beneath sopping wet fabric. He nipped at David’s lip in retaliation as his hips jerked forward looking for more. His nails scratched over dark shoulders and his hands slid down solid pecs.

“Built like a fucking statue,” he mumbled, thumbs flicking at pebbled nipples. David dipped his tongue deep into Tommy’s mouth.

It was hard to think like this, grinding together in the pool under moonlight. Sometimes it was hard to think when he was around Tommy at all. And while that thought should have been terrifying, David loved getting lost in the feeling of Tommy. The teeth biting sharply at his skin followed by a tongue to soothe the pain. Those thighs wrapped tight around him, the arms encircling him. Tommy’s hands felt like they were everywhere all at once, fluttering touches trying to feel every inch of dark skin and leaving pure want burning in their path.

Beneath him, David could feel Tommy start to tremble. Tiny quakes wracking his body that meant Tommy was getting close.

He moved his hand from Tommy’s hips and trapped it between their bodies. Through the soaked fabric of Tommy’s underwear, David gripped his cock. Tommy’s skin felt hot everywhere as David stroked him, scalding compared to the cool water surrounding them. Tommy’s hips bucked up to meet him, legs trembling harder. Even with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, tiny whines escaped with each twist of David’s wrist.

One of Tommy’s hands moved to lodge in David’s damp hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He had given up trying to keep up with David’s kisses, instead panting against the skin of his neck. His whines were growing louder and David was glad the executive cabins were across campus from the pool. Tommy’s hips hitched forward helplessly.

“David,” he managed between harsh breaths. “I need—faster.”

Hearing the message loud and clear, David did the opposite. Removing his grip from Tommy’s cock earned him a desperate keen. Ignoring the protest, David tugged green boxers around Tommy’s thighs at a speed Tommy himself could have been proud of and freed his erection. Gripping beneath Tommy’s thighs, David hefted him fully onto the ledge of the pool.

His stiff cock bobbed in the night air. David still stood between his legs in sloshing pool water, at a perfect height to lean down and take the tip of Tommy’s cock into his mouth.

Tommy groaned loudly as he was incased in the heat of David’s mouth. He sucked the head tongue swiping across the slit, but didn’t sink down any further. With a broad hand, David patted Tommy’s flank with two quick smacks.

He understood immediately, lifting his hips to thrust up into David’s waiting mouth. With his new position, though it was uncomfortable to be spread out on his back on rough concrete, Tommy had the leverage he needed to fuck himself between full lips. David accommodated him expertly. Once he had reason to put his extensive sexual knowledge to use, he didn’t waste time trying it all for their advantage. That meant now his skills rivaled Tommy’s enthusiasm—and that was no small matter.

Now that he was able to move at the speed he wanted, Tommy picked up the pace. David encouraged him with strong hands against his thighs. He trusted Tommy not to choke him. At the speed he was moving, his strokes were shallow. The head of his cock barely reached the back of David’s tongue before Tommy pulled back to his lips.

David concentrated on keeping his teeth covered and allowed Tommy to take what he needed. Tommy had the ability to slow down sure, but when he was so excited, so wound up that his trembles resembled vibrations, Tommy liked to go his own speed. The first time they were together, he’d let David witness himself jacking off at superspeed so he could slow down long enough to enjoy their first time fucking. David wanted to give him what he needed.

Now, Tommy’s hips were blurring out of focus. David was glad for the drool gathering on his tongue and dribbling over his chin. Hopefully it would be enough to stop any chafing.

David could taste the tang of pre-cum and stroked his thumbs against jutting hip bones. Tommy’s hands pulled at the short curls of David’s hair as low whimpering sounds escaped his throat.

Suddenly, his hips jerked out of rhythm as he came against David’s tongue. Tommy writhed against the concrete. As David swallowed, he was sure Tommy would walk away from this encounter with a few scrapes.

When Tommy stilled, David lifted off him with a loud slurp.

“Fuck,” Tommy said, breathless. Green eyes watched steadily as David raised the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. He looked sated, mouth hanging open and eyes glassy.

“On our next day off,” David promised though that was three days away and he was sure they’d lock themselves in a supply closet before then.

Underwater and still trapped in his boxers, David’s cock throbbed. Watching Tommy come apart, hell _making_ Tommy come apart was the single hottest thing David had witnessed in his twenty years of life. He shoved his hand beneath the fabric to stroke himself, relieving some of the pressure.

“Why don’t you let me take that,” Tommy commanded gently. He used both hands to push David’s underwear down, just enough to release his cock and balls. He replaced David’s hand with his own quick, firm strokes. The water swishing around the motion of Tommy’s hand was strange, creating its own kind of fleeting sensation across David’s skin. He thrust up into Tommy’s grasp, chasing the friction and groaned when Tommy used his second hand to tug lightly on his balls.

“You’re in the water,” Tommy stated the obvious. David grunted and pressed his forehead into a pale shoulder, attaching his mouth to whatever skin he could find.

“Yeah,” David said and hissed when Tommy squeezed harder. His hips thrust without his consent, looking for more.

“I could do like I do for me,” Tommy explained. His voice always sounded gruff after an orgasm. David moaned quietly just at the sound.

Tommy laid a wet kiss at the juncture where David’s jaw met his neck. “I could go fast, if you want.”

David groaned at his words and, though he didn’t have time to think the proposal through, his hips snapped forward. He’d run with Tommy a few times before. He’d felt Tommy ship by him thousands of times. To have his hand moving at top speed over his cock, to have a taste of what it felt like for Tommy—

His hips hitched again.

“Yes,” David didn’t recognize that growl as his own voice. “God, please go fast.”

Tommy snickered, looking far too pleased with himself.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much,” he said. His hand was already picking up speed, moving steadily faster over hot skin. David groaned against his shoulder, the sound continuous as Tommy’s hand slicked faster, eased by the water. “I’m pretty sure this’ll be okay, but it’s just theory.”

“Please,” David gasped. So Tommy gave him what he asked for.

His hand blurred, seemingly gripping and stroking every inch of David’s cock at once. The hand he kept on David’s ball squeezed lightly still, anchoring him in reailty.

David’s brain blanked, narrowing only to include Tommy. He couldn’t even tell is he was thrusting up to meet Tommy’s hands or not. He knew he couldn’t be fast enough to keep up, but his hips weren’t in his control anymore. The flurry of movement around his cock stirred the water, splashing against the ledge but David didn’t know if he was moving in conjunction or letting Tommy do all the work.

It would be easy. Tommy’s fingers felt as though they were touching every inch of skin at the same time, hitting each sensitive spot simultaneously. Heat was building up in his belly just as fast as Tommy’s hand. David knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It had been a few seconds, maybe. He couldn’t count how many strokes had already covered his cock before lights were bursting behind his eyelids.

He cried out against Tommy’s shoulder as his orgasm shuddered through him. It caught him by surprise, his knees buckling as it hit, rolling through his body in waves of bliss. Tommy slowed his hand gradually but pumped him through it, milking every last drop out of his cock.

And into the pool.

“Dammit,” David whined. Fog settled over his brain and though he was still feeling the tremors of pleasure, he was still concerned. “I just came.”

“No shit,” Tommy countered. “It was quick but you don’t have to sound so disappointed.”

“No,” David said, sagging against Tommy’s body. He mashed his face into Tommy’s neck, cheeks heating up from his orgasm and from embarrassment. “I just came in the pool.”

“Uh yeah? That’s because we just fucked in the pool, geez.” Tommy nuzzled the short hairs by David’s ear as he flicked his tongue against an ear lobe. “And you’re supposed to be so smart.”

“Tommy. I came in the pool. Where we let children swim.”

“It’s like, half full of chlorine at least. It’s fine.”

“No.” David finally regained control of his legs. They felt a little shaky but supported his weight. He dragged himself onto the concrete and left Tommy sitting with his legs dangling into the water while he let himself into the pool care closet. “I’m cleaning it.”

Tommy just laughed at him as he tried to read the instructions on bottles of cleaners by the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp counselor AU brought to you by #campyoungavengers. I'm also tedaltmans on tumblr if you want to see my writing over there!


	7. Lingerie (Your Own Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #20 Your Own Kink. So I present to you, lingerie and some bossing around.

The package arrived in the mail on a Tuesday.

Tommy was glad he’d reached the door first. _Discreet packaging_ the company said, as if putting their logo right there on the shipping label was discreet. He was thankful he’d been able to intercept the package before David came up the stairs a moment later.

It was harder to hide the box once it caught David’s eye.

“What’s that?” he asked, just like he did for every package. Tommy had a habit of online shopping when he couldn’t sleep.

“Phone case,” he said, shrugging. He stuffed it in a corner of their closet at superspeed hoping David wouldn’t be curious enough to look.

The next day, David lost rock-paper-scissors so he had to run to the grocery store and pick up the missing ingredients they needed to make chicken parmesan. Tommy took the opportunity to dig the package out of the depths of the closet. Exactly what he’d been waiting for was nestled unnecessarily in bubble wrap, begging him to try them on. So he had.

He’d almost ripped them in his hurry to get them off when he heard David open the front door.

Now, these babies had been waiting for him for three days and he had all the time in the world to appreciate them. Once Tommy adjusted his new clothes, he stood and admired his reflection.

The royal blue thigh-highs fit perfectly, pulled almost exactly to the middle of his thigh muscle.

The matching lace boy short panties fit like a dream.

Together, they made him look like a fantasy.

They were perfect.

Even in the bright bathroom lights and full-length mirror hastily hung on the back of the door, he looked fantastic. The lingerie was vibrant against his skin. He’d almost bought red, but was glad he’d settled on the deep ocean blue instead. Red was well and good, but this blue stood out starkly his natural pale skin tone. Besides, red reminded him too much of Billy.

Tommy wrinkled his nose and pushed thoughts of his brother out of his mind.

Where the thigh-highs stretched over his legs the color faded, capped by rings of lace at the top that matched the panties he’d ordered as well. Though these were the stay-up kind of hosiery with gripping bits around the top, Tommy figured they’d look great with garters.

The panties were soft against his skin and, though he was just starting to get hard, he could already see the outline of his cock through the material. The color complemented the silver jewelry in his nipples and navel. His hip bones jutted sharply from lace trim at the top. Tommy liked the thick edges on the sides, how they laid against his skin with their almost see-through lace but let his ass peek out in the back.

He was turned on just wearing the clothes. Partly because he knew sex was coming up soon—Tommy had already pushed David in the direction of the bedroom rambling about a surprise and telling him to “strip and sit still”—but also because he liked how they made him feel.

The material itself felt nice of course, smooth against his skin and soft where it cradled his cock. And as he looked at himself in the mirror, Tommy felt overwhelming confidence.

He looked hot. He looked sexy. He felt like he could take on the world.

All he wanted to do was watch the look on David’s face.

Tommy lifted his chin in the mirror. This wasn’t the first time he’d bought lingerie for himself. It was, however, the first time he’d bought some to share with David.

He had wanted to bring it up, mention it in conversation before springing it on him in the bedroom. Maybe so he wouldn’t shock David too much. Maybe so it wouldn’t freak him out.

Then they’d been lounging together, watching some late night television movie. Tommy remembered exactly nothing about it except the sex scene with lingerie-clad lovers and the tiny gasp David had made while watching.

Tommy thought he had imagined it at first but the sound replayed so vividly in his mind that he knew he couldn’t have made it up.

So he’d made a plan.

He had a few things already. A shoebox packed away with a few pairs of silk panties, garter belts, and stockings with lace patterns. It was a small collection. But for David, he wanted something special.

With a little help from the internet, Tommy bought himself his new blue lace stockings and panties set. He’d eyed the accompanying corset for a long time, too. Ultimately he decided to save that for later. If all went well, he’d have plenty of opportunity to experiment.

Energy thrummed over Tommy’s skin as he smoothed his hands over the sheer fabric on his legs one last time. With one last wink to himself in the mirror, he stepped out into the hallway.

In their tiny shared apartment, it was three steps for Tommy to make it from the bathroom to the bedroom. Dim mood lighting spilled from the bedroom onto the floor in the hall. Tommy hovered outside the door.

“You ready?” he called teasingly. A little warning wouldn’t hurt.

He lingered outside the door for a few seconds that felt like an eternity until David answered with a hesitant, “Uh, yeah.”

Tommy almost laughed at how suspicious his boyfriend sounded. The last time he brought home a ‘surprise’ they had ended up blowing a fuse in the entire apartment building. This time, they wouldn’t cause a small fire.

“Tommy?”

Taking one last deep breath, Tommy strolled into their bedroom like he was born to. He smiled at David’s sharp gasp.

Tommy stopped just inside the door, leaning sensually against the frame with one hip angled out. David sprawled out on the bed, already naked and propped up one the pillows with his hands behind his head. Tommy had his undivided attention.

His brown eyes were wide, glued to Tommy’s body, raking over the lingerie. Tommy sauntered closer, purposefully swaying his hips, and David automatically leaned forward, hands reaching out. Tommy stayed just out of grasp. He put one hand on his hip, stroking the other over his chest.

David’s jaw had literally dropped. His mouth gaped, open and closing like he wanted to say something but the words abandoned him. Tommy felt his cock twitch. Between the clothes and causing this reaction he was hard, untouched.

“Holy shit,” David said once he remembered how to form words. “How did you—”

He shook his head like he was trying to clear the obvious questions from the top of the list.

“So this is what you got the other day?”

“Yup.” Tommy stroked his hand lower against his abdomen. David still couldn’t reach him but his eyes dropped to watch the motion. If there was something he liked better than lingerie, it was putting on a show, so he dropped his voice to a sultry low and ran his hands over the lace trim of his stockings.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said.

“Like them?” David said, huffing a laugh. “You look fucking amazing.”

Tommy shifted his hips, moving between David’s thighs. While he trailed his fingertips against David’s neck, those big hands immediately brushed against the sheer material, sliding from the back of his knees and up his thighs until they perched on Tommy’s hips. His gaze rose back to green eyes and Tommy saw that his eyes were dark, barely a ring of brown around his huge pupils.

“Can I touch?” he asked.

Heat shot through Tommy’s core. It didn’t matter that technically, David was already touching him. His hands had stilled on Tommy’s hips, grip light. David’s voice was already so deep and when Tommy looked down to his lap he could see his dark cock swelling. It sounded as though David wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted but wasn’t sure what rules they were playing by, like he wanted Tommy to decide exactly where they went from here. Tommy intentionally extended the seconds before he responded, feeling David’s hands tense and release against his sides, waiting until he was given permission.

Tommy smirked. He could feel his cock flushing, getting harder knowing that David was waiting even as he dangled desire right in front of his nose. He only lasted a couple more seconds, David’s eyes locked on the lace against his thighs, before he gave a gruff, “Yeah.”

Instantly, David’s hands roved over the backs of his thighs. Through the thin material, Tommy could feel the heat emanating from his palms.

“You’re so sexy.” David’s voice was a rough whisper, the words warm against the skin of Tommy’s abdomen. His hands skimmed over the lace edges of the thigh highs before moving upward and cupping the obvious outline of Tommy’s cock through the panties.

Tommy hummed appreciatively, letting his eyes drift shut as he enjoyed David’s soft caresses. He petted David’s hair and squeezes broad shoulders. While those hands traveled around to his ass and then down his legs once more, David stretched his neck to mouth against Tommy’s bare chest. When it seemed David had been able to touch every inch of silk and lace, Tommy slid a single finger beneath David’s jaw and tilted his chin up.

“Touch all you want,” Tommy told him. “But I’m running this.”

David blinked up at him and Tommy wondered if he had finally managed to short-circuit his genius level brain.

“Alright,” David agreed. He rubbed his hands repeatedly over the muscle of Tommy’s thighs, the lace catching against his palms. “What do you want first?”

Tommy grinned and leaned over, claiming David’s lips with his own. He slipped his tongue into David’s mouth, met with zero resistance. He bit the fullest part of David’s lower lip and received a low moan in return.

“Oh this gonna be fun,” he said, standing up straight. Any given day, he knew David would give him anything he wanted. There was something about this that made his cock twitch under the lace. This was something special. David always knew exactly what he needed.

“Kiss me,” he instructed. He placed a hand against the back of David’s neck and positioned him level with his chest.

David caught on quick, layering wet kisses across Tommy’s collar bone before moving to flick his tongue over a pink nipple. He closed his mouth over the jewelry there and sucked, Tommy hissing at the shock of pleasure. Threading his fingers into the tight curls at the base of David’s neck, he guided him to the second nipple. This time, Tommy let out a moan as it was given the same treatment. David continued to tug gently at the metal rod his teeth sending delicious sparks through Tommy’s body and straight to his groin.

“Lower,” Tommy instructed.

So David laved his tongue over the abs in front of him. He no longer had to stretch his neck as his teeth nipped the skin. His fingers rested on the curve of Tommy’s ass, playing with the lace hem of his underwear. David continued to sink lower, leading with his tongue, until he nuzzled the shining silver jewelry resting in Tommy’s navel. Teeth scraping gently against the sensitive area sent waves of heat across Tommy’s skin. He shuddered at the contact, humming with pleasure as David traced his tongue over the lace trim.

“Leave them on,” Tommy directed. “Lick me through them.”

Judging by the growl released at those words, David was more than happy to comply. He grasped Tommy’s ass now, handfuls of muscle and lace, as he nuzzled the shape of Tommy’s cock through the panties. He mouthed along the outline of his shaft through the fabric.

Warmth spread across the material where David’s breath soaked into it. Tommy could feel himself leaking, making a wet spot the tip of his cock to match the damp are where David laved his tongue. His hands slid forward to grip slim hips, thumb resting along the edge of the underwear. He licked and mouthed at the lace-covered cock, the fabric clinging tight and hot to his skin. David was working almost as he would without clothes in the way, tonguing the head and wrapping his lips as best he could around the shaft.

Bent over as he was, David’s body hid his own erection from Tommy’s view. Tommy could imagine it though, thick and heavy, arching up towards his belly and flushed pink at the tip. It was probably leaking by now, smearing sticky pre-cum against his brown skin.

Tommy’s mouth watered at the very thought, but there were other things he wanted first.

“Lay back.”

David wrenched himself away from Tommy’s cock with a whine, delivering one last kiss to the head before he pulled away to follow the instructions. He did as he was told, laying as he had been before propped up on pillows.

Without hesitation, Tommy hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties and pulled them down over his legs. His cock sprang free, bobbing in the air as the turned around and bent over, shamelessly showing his ass and the back seam of his stockings. He could hear David’s groan as he stepped out of the scrap of fabric and left them on the floor.

“You already—?” David’s voice cracked.

Tommy turned to face David, meeting those same wide eyes. He smirked as David’s cock jerked where it lay against his belly. There was a damp smear low on his abdomen and Tommy licked his lips. David must have noticed exactly what Tommy wanted him to see, the shiny slickness of his asshole from he’d prepared himself earlier.

“You’re not the only smart guy around.”

Tommy took his time climbing over David’s body and positioning himself straddling his chest. Big hands found his legs, once more drawn to the lacy edges of his thigh highs. He wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock and gave it a few strokes scant inches from David’s face.

“First you’re gonna suck me off,” Tommy told him. “And then I’m gonna ride you.”

David nodded a hasty agreement, swallowing audibly. His eyes traced Tommy’s movements hungrily.

Tommy guided his cock to those lips, David flicking his tongue out to receive the head. For a moment, Tommy pushed no further, pressing only the head of his cock against David’s full lips and watching his pink tongue wrap around the ridge.

As he inched forward, David opened wide. He sealed his lips around the shaft, allowing Tommy to slide between them at his own pace.

Tommy took his time, pressing forward carefully until he could feel the back of David’s throat before dragging himself backward against his tongue. David’s hands gripped his legs tight, dull nails scratching at the thin fabric stretched over Tommy’s thighs.

Falling into an easy rhythm, Tommy sank into the wet heat of David’s mouth. Oral sex was one of his favorite activities—to give and to receive. He watched his flushed cock slide between David’s full, reddened lips, brown eyes gazing up to meet his. A moan slipped from Tommy’s lips when David closed his eyes and suckled at the tip of his cock. Dark eyes closed and long lashes lay against his cheeks as became fully absorbed in giving Tommy pleasure.

David wrapped one arm around Tommy’s waist, delving into the crevice of his ass. Tommy felt his fingers searching out his entrance, dragging over him teasingly before David’s middle finger dipped inside. Since Tommy had already stretched himself, David slid inside easily. He didn’t push past the first knuckle, just massaged the sensitive area rife with nerve endings.

“Use your fingers,” Tommy allowed. “Make me come.”

His hips arched backwards, seeking out deeper contact before jerking his cock forward into David’s waiting mouth. The next time his hips rolled back, two fingers slid inside him and David crooked them to pass over his prostate with each thrust.

Bless his mutant genes for allowing him a quick refractory period. Maybe one day he and David would test even those limits, but right now Tommy was happy enough ordering up orgasms knowing he wouldn’t ruin his plans.

He slid forward between David’s lips and backward onto thick fingers, hips speeding up until he barely left the wet heat before he was thrusting forward again. David’s hips were moving, too, his body rocking as he searched for friction against his cock.

Soon, Tommy would be riding that cock. Just imagining himself perched over David’s broad, solid body was enough to send Tommy over the edge. He lasted a few more thrusts before the heat in his belly exploded. His balls tightened and he threw back his head with a shout. Entire body tensing, he spilled himself over David’s tongue.

He rode out his orgasm atop David’s chest, writhing between his fingers and tongue, twitching with pleasurable shocks. With his hips stuttering, David licked up what he could. A single smear of cum dropped onto his lip and across his cheek. Tommy caught his breath and admired the sight before swiping it off with this thumb. Pressing the digit to David’s lips, it was licked clean.

Balancing himself over David’s body, Tommy rested. David’s hands were back to stroking over the silky lace of his thigh-highs. Though this time he waited for Tommy’s instructions less patiently, hips still shifting and seeking out contact. Tommy gripped his own cock with a loose ring of fingers. He wasn’t soft yet and while his skin was momentarily over-sensitized from climaxing, he’d be back to full mast in a minute or so.

Tommy smirked and let his cock lay against David’s chest while he regained some blood flow to his brain.

“That was so good,” he teased. He brushed his fingers over David’s’ swollen lips and over his jaw. He was sated for the moment, desire quietly building back up in his belly, but David was still thick and heavy, cock standing proudly in the warm air.

Tommy continued to ignore it.

“God I love when you suck my cock.”

David made a little noise from his throat and Tommy smiled. David had a weak spot for him being vocal during sex.

“And you’re so fucking good at it, too.” He dropped his hands to flick dusky nipples. Tommy caressed every inch of brown skin he could reach, working his way down David’s arms, squeezing his biceps before rubbing his hands over solid pectoral muscles.

“Seriously, you’re like a pro. You hit every spot.” When he ran out of skin in front of him, he switched to stretch his arms behind him, blindly running his palms across David’s abs. “When you put your mouth on me I can hardly think straight.”

He smiled and caught David’s eyes. “No pun intended.”

Even when he was probably so hard it hurt, David rolled his eyes. Tommy focused on the way his hips were still writhing against the bed. Taking pity, he wrapped his fingers around the base of David’s cock.

“I’m gonna get you ready so we can fuck for real,” he said. With his other hand, he reached beneath the pillow where he’d stashed a travel-size packet of lube that morning. “You wanna be inside me, right?”

“Fuck, please,” David groaned. He nodded mindlessly and closed his eyes. His feet slid across the mattress, trying to gain purchase and coax Tommy’s grip into movement. Tommy used his speed to rip open the packet and pour lube over his fingers so David would never feel his absence.

David jerked his hips at the sudden feeling of wet fingers sliding over his cock. He groaned and lifted his hips to meet Tommy’s hand as he coated him with slick liquid. David turned his face against the pillows, breath coming in short pants. Tommy watched the pleasure play out across his fingers with each stroke over his shaft.

When David’s mouth was hanging open and each breath was punctuated with tiny whimpers, Tommy wiped his hands on the sheets as he scooted backwards to straddle David’s hips. Big hands settled on his knees, fingering the stockings as Tommy made himself comfortable.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

When David opened his eyes, Tommy couldn’t resist one last tease. He lifted his hips and let David’s cockhead drag heavily against his ass. David moved to grip the top of Tommy’s thighs where his legs blended into his hips.

“Tommy,” he groaned, voice strained. “Please stop teasing.”

David sounded perfectly desperate and Tommy was more than happy to oblige. His own cock was throbbing now, fully erect where it lay against David’s chest. He wanted to feel David deep inside him, filling him, stretching him. He wanted David to come undone underneath him.

Guiding David to his entrance, Tommy sat back and impaled himself on his waiting cock. They moaned together as Tommy sank down, taking David deep as he could. David threw his head back into the pillow, hands tensing against slim hips. Tommy adjusted to the stretch easily, relishing the fleeting hint of a pain since his fingers together were quite as wide as David’s girth.

Lifting his weight from David’s lap, Tommy began a quick rhythm. David’s eyes squeezed shut and he moaned with every stroke of his cock. Tommy was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. He fucked himself on David’s cock, switching between lifting himself up and rotating his hips.

As far gone as he was, David was keeping up just fine. Finding leverage against the mattress, he pushed himself up to meet Tommy’s movements. Each time his hips raised, he somehow reached deeper, stoking the heat in Tommy’s belly to a scorching flame.

This was the part that Tommy liked most. To watch David come apart, his usual clever and capable demeanor crumbling into shaky legs and panted moans. To watch their worlds narrow only to each other and the pleasure flooding through their systems.

Tommy keened as he found the right angle for David’s cockhead to drag against his prostate. The heat in his belly spiraled back, curling his toes.

“Touch me,” Tommy panted.

David moved one hand from Tommy’s hip to wrap skilled fingers around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He focused his efforts at the tip, twisting his wrist over the vein. Their moans combined, punctuated by the rhythm of their hips.

“Faster,” Tommy said and followed his own instructions. He fucked himself on David’s cock, thrusting into David’s hand.

Tommy felt his second orgasm in his belly first. Pure pleasure crashed over him in waves. The tingles coursed through his body. His hips jerked and he shot his second load across David’s stomach. His ass clamped around David’s cock, coaxing his orgasm as well.

David cried out as his came, grip painfully tight where he still had his hand around Tommy’s spent cock. Tommy groaned when David’s hips jerked forward, emptying his cock deep inside his ass.

Collapsing forward, Tommy relished the feeling. The second orgasm was always more intense than the first. Tingling waves of heat flowed through him. His mind was weightless and all he felt was David, surrounding him, filling him.

When he was aware of his surroundings again, he was sprawled over David’s chest and laying in his sticky mess. Arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, holding him close, lips pressing softly against his sweat-soaked hair.

In a few minutes he definitely wanted a shower. At the moment, he wasn’t sure his legs could support his weight.

Above his head, David was still breathing heavily. A glance upwards showed that his eyes were still shut and his lips were tilted in a smile. Tommy hummed happily and kissed the skin of David’s chest. He was rewarded slow, sleepy blinks and a deep kiss.

“I don’t think I’ve come that hard in at least a month,” David finally said when Tommy replaced his head on his shoulder.

“Me either,” Tommy agreed. “Figures these would do the trick.”

He slug one leg over David’s, still clad in sheer fabric. Though the lace had inched down his thighs and the material had bunched up around his ankles. David’s hands slid over his knees and plucked at the lace.

“Blue is officially my favorite color.”

Tommy grinned. Next time, he was definitely getting the corset.


	8. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #22 On the Desk.

David should have immediately surmised that Tommy was up to something.

Tommy was _always_ up to something.

But David had been called in to work late shifts for the week. These were long, monotonous hours with no coworkers bustling around the office, too much down time, and very few calls. So when Tommy appeared at his office door at nearly ten o’clock, carrying a greasy paper sack and wearing a grin, well. After staring at the blank beige walls and tapping his pen to the rhythm of Chopin’s Polonaise-Fantaisie, David was just happy to see him.

“Is that—?”

“Roast beef on rye with Swiss and extra pickles? Of course.”

David closed his eyes and allowed the feelings of love and devotion to wash over him.

Tommy sauntered inside, kicking the door shut behind him. The bag had barely touched the smooth fake wood of the desk before David was digging through extra napkins and ketchup packets.

He fished his meal from the bag—the sandwich with a side of extra large fries and a fresh baked brownie. Tommy knew his order by heart. Once he’d made himself comfortable on the file cabinet behind David’s desk, Tommy grabbed his own dinner.

With their feast spread out before them and nearly eight hours since his last meal, David wasted no time digging in. He lifted the sandwich to his mouth, scoping out an angle for the best meat-to-cheese ratio, when his phone gave a shrill _ring!_

David could have cried. He opted instead for glaring daggers at the plastic device as he carefully set his sandwich in its wax paper wrapper and brushed crumbs off his hands.

“Technical Support, you’re speaking to David Alleyne. What’s your problem?”

Tommy sat beside him, chomping on Doritos but otherwise unusually quiet as David listened to the caller ramble about a visit from the X-Men and their computer malfunctioning after an up-close and personal demonstration of phasing powers.

The next twenty minutes were spent attempting to encourage the caller to give up hope of salvage.

“If you’ve got the time and patience, take it to a repair shop,” David repeated. “But I’m telling you it’s gone.”

Tommy reached around him to grab a fry from the cardboard cup and David caught the scent of his coconut shampoo.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that,” he said into the handset. “No, this is not covered under the manufacturer warranty.”

The longer the caller prattled about saving their hard drive, the more distracted David became. First by the way Tommy curled his leg up, knee bent to the side with his foot atop the cabinet while the other dangled to the floor. Then by the way Tommy’s jaw clenched as he chewed. Then by the way Tommy smirked with his eyes when he caught David staring. He continued eating, slowly and without breaking eye contact. It took everything David had to listen to chatter on the other end of the line.

“A new computer will be best,” he urged. “Let me put it this way: Electronic systems have a better time underwater than they do with phasing.”

By the time David had coached the caller through several brands of laptops and discussed which were best depending on need versus quality, his nerves were frazzled. For someone who was an epicenter of knowledge, the call center was an easy job. Having answers wasn’t the hard part.

As soon as the plastic handset landed in its cradle, David pounced on his deli sandwich. It was true that food tasted better when you were hungry. This was like heaven. He was barely finished chewing his first bite before he leaned to take the second.

Tommy watched with amused eyes as he rolled his own wrapper into a ball and tossed it in the waste bin. David devoured his dinner, sprinkling in praise for the sandwich gods when he took a breath between bites. Within minutes, there was nothing left but crumbs and paper.

David wanted to mark that as a new personal record.

He was sweeping the crumbs from his desk and tossing the wrappers when Tommy slid from his perch on the filing cabinet and leaned against David’s desk.

“What?” he asked through his mouthful.

Tommy shrugged and slurped his soda. He set the to-go cup to the side and leaned into David’s personal space.

With Tommy _right there_ , David forgot where he was. The world dropped away and all that mattered was Tommy’s sweet smell, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, and his lips, warm and soft against David’s.

But Tommy didn’t do soft. Tommy did playful, changing maneuvers so David never knew what was next. Tommy did teasing, breaking away just when David wanted him most. Tommy did rough, with a forceful tongue and biting teeth.

This was different and when Tommy broke away, he was smiling.

“What’s that for?” David asked and maybe he was smiling too.

“’Cause.”

Tommy slurped his drink again and David took it. Once the cup was deposited in the waste bin, he gripped his jacket pockets and dragged Tommy forward for more.

He kissed with such expertise in all David’s weak spots that David was breathless in seconds. The kisses were soft and playful and teasing all at once. His neck was sore from craning his head up, but he’d rather deal with cramps than stop. Finally, Tommy leaned back, his eyes still on David and lips in a smirk.

“Can’t control yourself around me, eh? Common problem.”

David rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

“You know what would make this really interesting?” Tommy asked between gentle nips against full lips.

“What did you have in mind?”

Tommy promptly slid to his knees.

_Should’ve seen this coming_ , David thought.

“Tommy I’m _working._ ”

“So work. I’m not stopping you.”

“I can’t concentrate when you’re—” he gestured to Tommy’s position. It earned him a grin.

“You could answer these questions in your sleep.”

“But I’m—”

David was cut off by a trill.

“Your phone’s ringing,” Tommy said helpfully, hands squeezing David’s thighs.

If David missed this call, his boss would find out. Call logs and customer service complaints were both factors against him and he couldn’t risk losing this job. He was still making up for having unexpectedly disappeared on a spaceship ride through the multiverse.

The phone rang again and David snatched the handset.

“Technical Support, you’re speaking with David Alleyne. What’s your problem?”

He barely registered the speed at which Tommy unfastened his belt and opened his fly. On the other end of the phone, a gruff voice inquired about the likelihood of vampires in the New York area.

David stuttered through the script to determine whether contacting vampire hunters was necessary as Tommy pushed aside his pants and boxers. He yelped when lips wrapped around the head of his cock. The voice on the other end of the line didn’t seem to notice.

It was a remarkable feat to stay on the line instead of forwarding the number to a hunter’s agency and hanging up. David held the plastic phone at an angle, away from his harsh breathing. He absently petted white hair with his free hand. Tommy bobbed over him and David walked the caller through the standard 10 Ways to Spot a Vampire script. He only had to assure that he was listening twice before the caller amended that vampires probably weren’t hanging around the subway. David passed on the info for a hunter’s agency just in case.

The phone landed sideways in its cradle with a clatter.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Blowing my boyfriend,” Tommy answered easily. His kiss-red lips were all the distraction David needed.

When he pounced, Tommy was ready. Their tongues slicked together, wet and demanding and satisfying.

“We’re gonna get fired.”

“Please, we’re both the best at what we do. That cheapskate will never get rid of us.”

And Tommy had a point, so David didn’t split any more hairs. He occupied himself by tearing Tommy’s jacket from his shoulders. The material hadn’t touched the floor before David’s hands were on Tommy’s belt.

“Hang on, hang on.”

They separated long enough for Tommy to turn, sweep his arm across the desk, and shove all its contents away. A wide clear space was left in the center. There wasn’t much, but the few things that had been on the desk were strewn over the floor.

“You’re picking that up.”

But a moment later, the mess flitted from David’s mind because Tommy’s lips were back against his.

Quite happily, Tommy sat on the edge of the desk. Their kisses didn’t break as he laid back against the hard fake wood. David crushed him against the surface, his movement limited by the fabrics around his legs.

Frustrated, David forced himself back far enough to shove his pants further down. Tommy stretched, back arching. He made quite the sight with his jeans dangling from one leg and his erection straining up to his belly.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Frot in my office?” The sound David made was more grunt than the scoff he intended as he leaned over Tommy’s form using the desk for leverage and their cocks rubbed together.

“Nah—fuck on a desk.”

“I have a desk _at home_.”

“Not the same.”

“So we’re back to the office.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me while we’re fucking.” Tommy raked his nails lightly across David’s chest. “Or ever.”

“Deal.” David bit Tommy’s neck. “I already know you like to have semi-public sex.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely.”

“Perhaps.”

“Let’s see, there was the roof. The pool. Noh’s ship. The park once. That alley twice.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining either time.” Tommy rolled his hips and David’s eyes rolled back in his head.

He gripped Tommy’s thighs and pulled him closer, shirt riding up as he slid across the desk. Ankles hooked behind his back as David realigned their cocks and wrapped his palm around them both.

They groaned simultaneously as the friction increased. The feeling was intense and beautiful, bursting lights behind David’s eyelids. He could feel his pants falling around his knees as he thrust his hips in a steady rhythm.

“So you planned this?” David asked. His grip was tight and smooth along their cocks, strokes aided by their combined pre-come.

“Not exactly.” Tommy choked out. He was panting, cheeks tinged pink. His hands roamed across David’s arm, chest, neck, wherever they could reach. “I did come to bring you food.”

“This is just a bonus?”

“More like we both like sex and should have it as soon as possible.”

Then Tommy leaned up and kissed him, nipping at David’s lips before slicking their tongues together. His efforts were ruined by the smile David couldn’t keep away.

“You missed me?”

“’Course not. You look hot when you’re inhaling dinner.”

“So it’s my fault we’re having sex on my desk.”

“Just can’t keep my hands off you.”

Tommy sealed his words with another deep kiss. David pinned him against the hard surface of the desk. He couldn’t get the best angle to move his hips and his grasp was causing more chafing than pleasure so he forced himself away. He grinned when Tommy whined at the loss.

He was a vision of debauchery, spread across David’s desk with his shirt rucked up and his pants dangling from one ankle, cock standing proud and red. Pale skin was flushed down to his chest and knuckles whitened when he moved to grip the faux wood edge.

David rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. As he squeezed a dollop onto his palm and repositioned himself between lean thighs, Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“You keep lotion in your office? I’m so proud.”

“My skin gets dry.”

“Sure, sure.” Tommy arched his back and flicked at David’s nipples through his shirt. “I should give you more credit.”

“Don’t hear you complaining.”

“Opposite of complaining,” Tommy agreed. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck and pulled. David followed the motion. He gripped Tommy’s cock and stroked, aided by the lotion and twisting his wrist around the tip, and Tommy moaned into his mouth.

David crowded closer, hooking his thumb around his own erection so his cock slid firmly against Tommy’s as he thrust forward. On the corner of the desk, pens were rattling in an old mug. The outgoing mail looked dangerously close to joining the mess on the floor.

“We’re the only ones here,” David mentioned. “You can not-complain as loud as you want.”

So Tommy did.


End file.
